Doji Shunya
Doji Shunya was a courtier of the Crane Clan. Demeanor Shunya was son to an Otomo mother and a Doji father. He cultivated the appearance of being a hopeless romantic, sending poems brushed onto rose petals was a speciality, but the women he courted were always ones who could help him in his current project. Doji Shunya Character Bios Lobbying In 1196 a minor Phoenix courtier, Isawa Shijiko, enlisted the aid of Doji Shunya and Doji Dainagon in elevating Doji Kurohito to the status of Fortune. They also counted with the support of Matsu Kasei, as the Turquoise Champion had told stories of Doji Kurohito at several of the Empress' Winter Courts. Doji Shunya negotiated with Otomo Kinmochi, whose wife his father's cousin, for political support. Kinmochi would pass the request to the Seppun, and in return, Doji Dainagon would aid his eldest daughter in her career. Seppun Washi made it clear that the Seppun would not support it if the Crane did not fund the expenses. Eventually the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto agreed, and Kurohito became the Fortune of Perfection in the Month of the Dog of 1197. State of the Clans, Part 5, by Nancy Sauer Hanegansi Family Shunya was the go-between among Lady Hanegansi, a woman of legendary beauty, and the Crane court. In 1198, alongside with his assistant Doji Hirota, Shunya informed the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto his lady could not assist to his summer court as she tended to the priorities that Makoto had assigned her. He offered a gift in condolence, a bottle of the famous Genshu-Muroka-Shizuka sake. Scenes from the Empire, Part 21, by Yoon Ha Lee, Robert Denton, and Shawn Carman Star-Crossed Lovers Shunya met Shinjo Min-Hee at Kyuden Otomo. He knew the Khan's bitternes against Mirumoto Shikei. The Dragon Clan Champion had asked the Imperials for a ruling about the Unicorn Clan Champion and Shinjo reborn, Moto Naleesh, if his betrothed had to leave her clan if they married. Shunya offered his wisdom about how the engagement could be broken without dishonor Naleesh, and above that, Min-Hee accepted that Shunya began to use his skills at court, serving her vengeance against Shikei. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 2: The Crane, by Nancy Sauer The Festival of the Hundred Hands celebrated the Empire's victory in the War of Dark Fire. To mark the strength and unity of the Rokugani, kenjutsu pratices were set between samurai of different clans, to display their skills. Min-Hee managed to suffer a direct hit from Shikei's shinai during one of theses matches, leaving her arm broken. Shunya blamed that Shikei had dragged his grudge to the festival and then passed it off as an accident. The courtier used her friend in the Ministry of Culture, Doji Dainagon, to set the rumor loose. War of Hearts, by Nancy Sauer P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 P'an Ku's madness spread over the Colonies. Shunya wished to known what the Empress was planning to take care of the mad dragon, but his friend Dainagon also had no idea. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman External Links * Doji Shunya (Emperor) Category:Crane Clan Members